The Thirst: First Connections (Book 4)
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: Connections are a thing that keep people grounded to the world. This holds true for vampires as well. What happens when Jade stumbles upon a new patient of Hannibal's that reminds her too much of herself. Can she keep her secret from getting out again? Or will she use her new connections to protect the girl and end her tormentor's life once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Jade laid naked on her bed with Hannibal's arm laying up the length of her torso. She smiled softly as he moved his hand down to lay above where her heart was. For some reason, this felt weird to her, of course maybe it was because even after being with both Hannibal and Will she still wasn't used to the after scene. Before she had always booked it herself or kicked the guy out. Something she couldn't do with either men.

"It is very odd not feeling your heartbeat, but knowing you are alive," he said softly.

"Undead," she corrected.

"Pardon?" He looked up at her.

"We prefer undead. Actually, that is a lie, we really don't give a rats ass. But the more used term is undead. " She paused for a moment. "You know, by sleeping with me, you are technically partaking in necrophilism."

He seemed to think about that for a moment, something Jade noticed he did often. Hannibal was hardly was ever one to just say something without thinking it through. She wondered if that was just how he was, or if it was from having to watch what he said around people such as Will, or even worse yet, Jack.

"Taken literally perhaps but that is technically incorrect. Necrophilia is about power and denomination; corpses, after all, will not fight, will not struggle, and are in fact completely unresponsive. You are anything but unresponsive, Jade." he finally said. "Besides, it is not the worst thing I have done." He smiled at her.

Jade raised her eyebrow. She was intrigued by this answer. Wanting to know exactly what he meant she opened her mouth to ask but she noticed him glance at the time. So instead she changed directions. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just have a new patient coming in today."

"Oh, if you need to go I won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Hannibal this is your work. I am surprised you aren't already out that door."

"I would never just walk out Jade. That would be..."

"Rude. I got it." She smirked at him.

They shifted around on the bed until they were untangled from each other. Since Hannibal was leaving Jade figured she would get up too. Maybe she would do something today, though she wasn't sure what. She quickly threw some clothes on as he did the same, only with much more precision than her.

"So this new patient..." Jade knew Hannibal wouldn't give anything away. He never did. But every now and then she felt like testing him, just a bit, to see if he would finally give in and talk to her.

"Jade, you know I can not speak of my patients with you."

The answer Jade had figured he would say. "A girl's gotta try Doctor Lecter."

"Why do you..."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence for Jade opened her bedroom door to reveal Liam standing on the other side of it. He looked like he was about to say something when the full picture hit him. A deep growl resonated throughout the silence.

Jade placed her hand before her, hoping to stop anything Liam might throw their way. "Liam..." she growled in warning.

"Jade," a soft voice spoke from behind Liam.

She narrowed her eyes before lightly shoving Liam out of her way, but made sure she was still standing between him and Hannibal. She was surprised to see who was behind him however that she almost forgot everyone else was in the room.

"Emily," she whispered. In a flash she was in front of the smallish woman, hugging her with all her worth.

"Jade... bones.. crushing..." Emily groaned out.

"Sorry." Jade released her friend before taking a good look at her. "You haven't changed a bit. You are still the same skinny, brown frizzy hair, chocolate eyes, and pale as fuck girl as you always were."

"Being a vampire tends to have that effect, my love."

"I see you still have small boobs also," Jade smirked.

"Not everyone has access to magic."

"I think this is more nature and not magic hun. Your mother also had a small chest. By the way, how is Kida?"

"Oh, you know. Same ol' same ol'. Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't make me knock the cents out of you. I will get the frying pan."

Jade chuckled. "Of course, I should have known."

"Sorry we interrupted your..." Emily trailed off as she looked behind Jade.

Jade, confused for a moment, turned to see Hannibal still behind her. "Oh, Sorry! Uh. Hannibal, this is Emily. My best friend. Emily this is Hannibal. My... er...Hannibal."

When Emily raised an eyebrow Jade just shook her head.

Hannibal stepped forward then, extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Emily."

"Nice to meet you too." She took his hand and shook it gently.

"I hate to run out like this, but I was just leaving." He moved around everyone then to head for the door. "Hopefully I will see you again."

"I'm sure we will." Emily smiled as he left the house before turning to Jade. "I come back and you have a pet."

"She actually has two pets," Liam grumbled from where he was standing.

"Now that I can believe." Emily giggled.

"Hey now." Jade stuck her tongue out at Emily. "So what brings you here?" Jade walked with Emily over to her couch so they could sit and talk.

"Actually I was brought here. By that lump of rock behind you."

Jade turned to look at Liam. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what possessed him to do such a thing.

"I overheard you talking to the humans some time back, about how you missed Emily and such. And with everything that happened, well I am not as heartless as people know me to be. "

Jade smiled at him. "Thank you." She then turned her attention back to Emily.

"So is it serious? These two boys I mean?"

"Em, you should know me by now. It is never serious." She heard a small noise coming from behind her. Turning she shot Liam a glare. "Shouldn't you be... Oh, I don't know... anywhere but here?" she snapped.

"Jade." Emily frowned.

"Sorry love," Jade said softly. "Really Liam, I am grateful for this. But could you ... _please_... leave us alone."

"Shee-it. Like I really wanna stay here and listen to you girls gab. Ya right. See ya." He gave them a half-cocked salute before walking out the door.

Jade turned her attention back to Emily again. "God Em. How I have missed you."

Emily frowned then. "I am sorry," she said softly.

"For what Em?"

"That I wasn't here."

At first, Jade was confused by what her friend was talking about, but then it clicked. "Liam must have told you."

"On the way here. Ya."

Jade was quiet for a moment. It had been some time since the battle with her dad, and yet no matter how much she tried to forget about it, someone or something was always reminding her of it. She took Emily's hand then and pulled her off the couch.

"Come on." She pulled her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Who knows!" She laughed as they ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade and Emily walked through the slushy streets of Baltimore, ignoring the looks they were getting from people due to their lack of warm clothes in the cold weather. Or it could have been the fact that they were walking hand in hand, but who knows. Frankly, neither one of them truly cared either way./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You know when you dragged me out of the house, I was not expecting this," Emily said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"When I dragged you out of the house I hadn't expected this either. But who's complaining?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I have to admit, when Liam brought me here I was surprised. Usually, you live away from cities and such."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Uh did you not pay attention to my house love. It is in the middle of nowhere, as far as Baltimore goes."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Let me rephrase that. You live in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of nowhere. You don't live close to the populace like you are here. And why Baltimore?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Wanted to try something new." Jade shrugged./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Seems you are trying a lot of new things."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade stopped walking, forcing Emily to do the same. "What do you mean Em?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Well, I mean sure you have always had human pets or lovers. But this is the first time they have known you. And frankly us."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I guess I got tired of living in the shadows."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanThey started walking again./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Besides. Hannibal is... Hannibal is different, Em. He won't ever be disgusted or horrified. He won't..." but she saw Emily giving her a look so she paused. "What?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You lo..."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"No. Don't finish that sentence. Just no."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanEmily threw her hands up in the air. "Alright. I get it."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanThey both went silent then as they walked. Every now and then Jade would tell Emily what a certain store or business was, but that was it. As they made their way back to Jade's house they walked by Hannibal's office. Jade made no comment on the fact, but she did pause when she noticed a girl walking out. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl some, but soon she was pulled from her thoughts as Emily spoke./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Do you know her?" she asked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"No. No, I don't."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Ah, would you like to know her?" Emily winked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade just smiled softly. "You know me so well Em."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade turned away from the girl to face her friend. She didn't want to explain the truth. Mostly because she wasn't sure what the truth was. One might say it was jealousy, and one might be right. But as a whole Jade wasn't the jealous type. Besides, Hannibal had more patients than Will, she knew this. So why had that girl caught her attention? Maybe she would ask Hannibal about it later, though she knew the chances of him saying anything were slim./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"So how long are you here for?" Jade asked her friend. If only to get her mind off of the girl./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"As long as I am welcome."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You don't have to go back?" Jade was surprised by this./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Nope. I have no responsibilities, and I have been away from my family before. It's no big deal."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Until Kida shows up." She chuckled./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I'm sure mom can deal with me being gone."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade just snorted. "We are talking about the same Kida right?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanEmily laughed. "So what do you do for fun around here?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Besides sleep with everyone?" Jade raised her eyebrow./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You know I would never say that. I know why you do it. I know it is the only way to get the best blood possible for you."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder. "Well, we have some clubs. We have parks and bookstores. Really for a vampire, there isn't much to do."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Alright, tell me about this other lover you have."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Will Graham. He works with the FBI. He was... well a bit of a surprise. When he found out he did the normal human thing and freaked. But due to some... issues. He ended up forgetting about it. At least until he got some medical help. After he got out of prison.. well that was where the surprise came in. He had become different, dark."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Which of course you love."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Of course." Jade laughed. "Want to go meet him. He is probably at Quinco."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You sure that is a smart idea?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Psh this is me, girl. It will be fine. Besides, I have yet to visit him there. I think it is time." She turned to face Emily and took her hands in her own. "Hold tight love."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Always do."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade smiled and pulled Emily close before closing her eyes. She always hated doing it like this, it was going in blind and that made her uncomfortable, but she didn't know how to get into the building any other way. So she focused on Will. That was who she wanted, that was where she wanted to go. Where Will was. She felt her power surround her and Emily and after a moment she opened her eyes. She smiled as she noticed Will sitting alone in an office./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Watch the door for a bit will ya love?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Of course. Go get him, hun." Emily winked as she smacked Jade's ass playfully./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade just laughed before sliding into the room Will was in. She was sad that he was no longer a teacher, as this would have been more fun if he was, but she wasn't going to let that get her down./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Hey baby," she said. She smirked as he seemed to jump and turn around quickly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Jade. Wha... what are you doing here?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I wanted to see where you work, so I figured I would drop by."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"How uh... how did you get in."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Oh, a vampire has her ways." She walked around the chair he was sitting in and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I have such fantasies about you and me getting down and dirty here at your work." She licked his ear before straddling him. "So what do you say, big boy. It could be our little.. well, not little, secret."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Jade..."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Shh." She pressed her finger to his lips. "Don't think." She then removed her finger before replacing it with her own lips in a hungry kiss. She wasn't too surprised when he moaned softly. His mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than she remembered. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and she opened her mouth with a low moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, digging her fingers into his hair. She could feel his hands move up and down her body, and she was sure he was about to pull her shirt off when they heard a noise. The sound of someone clearing their throat./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade broke the kiss and looked behind Will to see a man standing there. He was tall, and a bit on the large side. But he held himself high, not in the way that he thought he was better than other, but more in the way of he was strong, and he knew it./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Will?" the man said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Uh..." Will stammered as he tried to push her off him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanShe tried to hide her smirk as she slowly slid off him and lean against the desk./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"S..sorry Jack."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanIt was then that Emily chose to come into the room./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What the hell Em. Thought I asked you to guard the door," Jade said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Sorry I got distracted."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I am sorry but who the hell are you two?" Jack all but shouted./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"This is Jade..." Will started, but Jade interrupted him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I am Jade, Will's..." She actually paused. She wasn't sure how Will would describe what they had./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"They're fucking," Emily said suddenly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Mi! God!" Jade rubbed her forehead. But really she shouldn't be surprised./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What? It's true. Am I right?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"As happy as I am that you are with someone Will... That does not explain what you are doing in my office!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanJade shook her head at Emily, who frowned. She knew what her friend was thinking. Emily didn't like it when someone, preferably male, tried to assert dominance over Jade./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I am sorry Agent Crawford. I just... wanted to visit Will at work. I was curious about it."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanIt seemed he was going to do more yelling when the door opened and a girl peeked her head in./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Jack... oh sorry," she said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Come in Doctor Bloom. These girls were just leaving. Right?" He gave them each pointed looks./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Yes. Very much so." Jade leaned over and gave Will a quick kiss before taking Emily's hand and walking out the door. Once they were out of sight they started laughing./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Well, I think I just found something new and fun to do," Jade said smirking./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You are so bad."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"And yet they still love me," she mocked while grinning. "Come on, let's go home."/span/p 


End file.
